Curious
by Erosu
Summary: A nice steamy fic in celebration of Gin's Birthday. Invited to sleep over at Rangiku's quarters Gin decides to use what he learned during a recon trip and alcohol to fulfill a long repressed fantasy much to Rangiku's own pleasure.Lemon.Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Happy Birthday Gin! Too bad you're dead so in honor of your passing I decided to write my first smut fic!**_

_**Warnings: Everything under the sun that is in a typical lemon fic. No nasty, crude sex but I am not responsible for any nosebleeds.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach some guy that's name starts with a K does…guesses anyone?**_

* * *

~Curious~

* * *

A letter laid in front of him and he was curling it's edges with his fingers, deep in thought. It had her familiar handwriting and a fragrance that usually announced her mood while it was being written. Fresh citrus, unusual yet cheerful and clean. It requested him to sleepover again at her dormitory since her roommate fell ill and will not be returning for most of the week. Rangiku never did like to sleep alone, he thought she would've gotten rid of that habit once they entered the Shinigami academy but he had to admit it was partly his fault that he kept on encouraging it by obliging her.

He went to look under his desk and found a rarely used brush, the only times ever used were to write to her, which was rare. He opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of thin yellow paper, instead of fragrance he used colors to show his mood though he would've rather preferred plain white paper, even though she would scold him for lack etiquette and participation. As he wrote his response he noticed that his handwriting was much more delicate than hers, probably the only plus side to being taught calligraphy by an ambitious madman.

Quickly finishing up, he let the ink to dry. He got up and looked in a box that Rangiku sent him, it was filled with different colored ribbons. Randomly picking a color he began to tie it around the parchment, he soon got up when he felt a familiar presence coming to his quarters. Holding the letter in hand he went to slide open the door before the man had a chance to knock.

"Good mornin' Captain Aizen" his wide smile beaming false pleasantries.

"Good morning lieutenant, I am surprised to see you all ready this morning" his voice was calm, Gin could tell he expected him to open the door before him.

"Yup, got a busy day ahead of us right Captain?" he tried to hide the letter behind him slowly but the glint of the ribbon caught Aizen's eye, his hand went to the letter.

"What's this? Oh Gin how bold of you though I must admit your choice of paper is quite odd considering the message your trying to send" Aizen let himself in his quarters and went towards his desk.

"What ya mean Captain?" his face narrowed at his comment.

His captain pointed towards a box suggesting if that's where the ribbons were kept, Gin gave a quick nod and Aizen proceeded in choosing the different colors within.

"This ribbon symbolizes your intentions as well as your feelings, this ribbons means you carnally desire this person while the paper means it's just a light response...two conflicting moods will confuse whomever your sending it to" Aizen found a mint green ribbon and tied it appropriately.

"Writing and sending letters is an art in it's own form, even how you tie the ribbon means something" He handed the letter back to the young lieutenant.

"So what does this mean?" Gin referring to the newly tied ribbon.

"Soft acceptance, I believe your sending a response to an invitation are you not? I spotted a letter nearby the box in a blossom color...that's usually the color of an invitation by a woman" his eyes looked over at Rangiku's letter behind him.

"Yes, pretty much but it's all confusing to me, I prefer just using a hell butterfly" Gin took the letter and placed it within his hakama. Aizen smiled and patted his head.

"My my, you know they can only be used for official notices only besides I wonder what lady requests your presence" they began walking towards the outer courtyard.

"Just an old friend captain, poor girl is still afraid of the dark" tossing his silver hair back as he laughed.

"Oh that Rukongai girl that is still in the Academy...you know it is forbidden for men to enter their dormitories" Gin found it ironic that his captain out of all people would preach to him about the rules.

"It's just a visit, just to catch up on things that's all captain" he noticed from the corner of his eye a man from their division was coming towards them.

"Good morning Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Ichimaru here is the report you requested earlier captain" the shinigami handed him a blanched sheet and Aizen briefly looked at it's contents.

He then gave a small nod and bid the young officer that he may go. He slowly turned to Gin and said in a low whisper.

"I'm afraid our fourth seat has been counted as absent several times this month, I will write to him a correspondence regarding his frequent absences and I wish you to give it to him and report to me what you find since your so good at observing others"

"Yes captain Aizen, I'll be sure to catch tha' poor fellow and tell 'em he'll lose his seat if he keeps on playin' hooky" his grin forever wide, he was still quite young only reaching his captain by his chest at most when he faced him.

"Alright tell me if you find anything of interest till then I will be at my office" he turned and Gin quickly flash stepped away from the barracks.

* * *

"Hey Rangiku there's a letter on your bed, can I read it for you?" a mischievous grin appeared on a young brunettes face as she tried to open the letter but it was quickly snatched away.

"Who told you that you could open my letters?" Rangiku sat down on a chair nearby and and admired how nicely it was set up, it looked like Gin put a little more effort in setting it up, perhaps he was now getting use to doing this.

She unrolled it and quickly read it, it was brief and quaint just saying that he will be there after the sun sets. She made a small frown for she had wanted to see more of his delicate handwriting, she reminded herself that she should ask him to show her how he writes. Her heart fluttered slightly wishing the day to end quickly for she hasn't seen him in over 4 months, thank goodness for letters for he would've dropped to the ends of the world.

"What's it say? Did you ask for someone to visit you?" the girl in front of her went closer trying to sneak a peek.

"Just an old friend coming to visit later on" she closed up the note and put in her drawer nearby not wanting her nosy friend to see.

"An old friend? You mean that weird guy that graduated couple years back...your still friends with him?" she gave her a confused face.

"Yes, I still am Aoki. And yes he may seem weird at first but he really is sweet...I mean I lived with him for 4 years before coming here so I grew up with him" she tilted her head explaining looking back at their memories.

"But didn't he kill someone in the fifth division to take their spot?" Aoki jumped up stating.

"It was just a rumor, the poor guy's corpse was mauled by a hollow and it was quickly dispatched. Naturally Gin went to replace him since he already met with up with their captain before" Rangiku got up and went to her closet and began picking out several outfits to wear, she loved to show off her collection to anyone especially Gin.

"Right... So he's coming to visit you, that's why your trying to be all fancy like...I might say you want him for more than just a friend" Aoki gave a wide smile and reached in the drawer to pull out the letter. She silently unrolled it and began to read.

"Hmm...Rangiku, I will come and see you after I finish my duties although I do anticipate sleeping with you like before, Gin...You slept with him?" her face was as one of pure shock.

"Stupid nosy girl, not in that way he means as a bedmate, wait that doesn't sound right...he knows I don't like to sleep on my own so I told him to keep me company but nothing more I swear" she wacked her friend on the back of the head in irritation.

"Oww, alright you didn't have to hit me so hard...it's strange though that considering it's you he would want to attempt to try something, I think any man given the same opportunity would" she thought to herself trying to think of an explanation.

"And that is why he is the only one I would share my bed with because of that, he never goes beyond friendly...although I wish" Rangiku paused before her friend would catch more of her thought.

"Well you can tell me whatever you want Rangiku but I think you have a thing for him and your just using this opportunity to your advantage. But if he still doesn't try to do anything then he definitely goes the other way...I mean look how girly his handwriting is, it's way better than yours" Rangiku hit her head once more and snatched the letter away.

"Well we have to start getting ready for the meeting so let's have this conversation another time" she got her uniform on and packed the rest of her clothes in their boxes. She grabbed her friend and headed down the corridor thinking if what Aoki said was true, while she did have somewhat of an attraction to him she wondered if he felt the same way but every time they met up he only kept a friendly basis with her. Her worst thought that perhaps he was to adored his captain a little too much to be considered just as a mentor. She shook those thoughts aside and told herself that this was her childhood friend and she would know if he was infatuated with someone else.

* * *

Gin was a little tired of running around the whole Sereitei looking for the missing officer. He tried sensing for his spiritual pressure but found it to be quite dulled out and wondered why it was so low. He had found a friend of his and he told the young lieutenant that the officer has been seeing a noblewoman and staying with her in a small estate in the outskirts of the city.

He found the said residence and found that right on the entrance was a kido spell used to block out spiritual pressure from within explaining why he had such a hard time finding him. He easily undid the spell and began wandering around it's courtyards looking for the man, it was obvious that the officer didn't want anyone to know he was residing here.

"I wonder what kind of trouble he's getting himself into" Gin thought as he passed by a a small garden bungalow in the front of a manmade pond with it's own waterfall apparently the noblewoman must have money to own this property.

A small whimper echoed through, barely reaching Gin's ears. He turned and looked at the direction of the bungalow and waited.

"Hmph..." it went again

Gin smiled widely and sneaked to it's veranda finding the door leading to the inner chamber slightly open he turned his head to look through. It was dark but he could see two figures moving together as if they were playing tug of war with themselves, a small lamp was lit nearby just enough that he could catch a woman's silhouette.

A heavy sigh was emitted from her throat and she slid further into the light Gin could now see her voluptuous body splayed out in front of him. She was almost naked, a silk robe barely clung to her hips covering her womanhood. The sight was enticing for the woman was indeed beautiful, her face was in utter bliss as her heavy lidded eyes stayed closed and a beautiful neck curved up to be taken by her lover in a passionate kiss. She shuddered in pleasure and Gin saw the man he was looking for was giving her this blissful joy, he remained still for he has never seen two people lose themselves in such strange manner, the woman reached for him and began to kick off his trousers she nipped and kiss every curve of muscle on his body in such a loving manner that it made Gin's smile lower in concentration.

"Ah I've missed you so much Kenji, my husband... he is so cold...aghh...I was so lonely until you found me" she murmured to his ear.

"Lady Mari, I can't resist you...your so beautiful, I wish to make you mine" he was devouring her, sucking on her supple flesh and leaving red round marks all over.

Gin swallowed a lump that had started in his throat, he didn't know whether he should stay or go. The sight was stirring a fire within him he usually repressed, it's hunger was infectious and he often tried to contain it but now that he actually saw the feeling become tangible and real it was now too late to step back. He saw the two not only in the throws of lust but there was something more deeper than that, it made them look alive to be in each other's embrace and it made him wonder if he could feel the same way.

Lady Mari lifted her body upward supporting herself on her elbows, her chest rises and fall rapidly and her mouth was open in a slight pant. Her lover went to first claim her lips and didn't break eye contact with her, as they both pulled away for air she gasped that she couldn't wait any longer and to make her his. He nodded quickly in response and his hands roamed up to caress the two perfectly rounded breasts his thumbs circling the centers, she softly sighed. His mouth nipped and tugged her lips and then began their descent to her neck where he became more avaricious and nibbled and sucked the sensitive areas.

"I promise not to mark you my lady" he whispered and she only groaned in response. His hands where quick, soon leaving her chest to be replaced by a hot and wanting mouth, Gin could see his tongue flicker the sensitive nub pushing it up and down and side to side.

Her nails raked the skin on his back creating longs lines of red fields, she cupped the back of his neck in one hand while gently pulling on his short hair on the other. Her legs opening themselves more to allow him to come closer, her felt her warm moist heat by his stomach and removed himself from suckling her breasts towards her small navel where he left a trail of soft kisses along their path. Upon passing the navel he bit it's round surface exciting a small gasp of surprise as if to warn her where he intends to go.

Gin would be a liar if he said didn't feel a thing watching their erotic display. His heart palpitated and sweat began to collect itself on his brow, he also felt something hot throbbing within his robes, his mind absorbing all the imagery stored within his conscious. All of it seemed new, although he has heard people talk about the act but to actually see it was an experience in itself.

"I feel like drinking from the fountain of youth Lady Mari" he hissed to her and he quickly splayed her legs open and began to consume her most delicate folds. Gins eyes opened in amazement, he didn't know men could do such a thing what came next surprised him even more.

As the lady threw her head back in utter ecstasy her lover's tongue rapidly licked and toyed with the top of her folds finding what he called her lovely pink button. His fingers parted her open and his mouth enclosed itself on it, she screamed at the sensation of him both sucking and tugging at the her most inner core. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out, her hand has snaked around his hair gently tugging it, encouraging him.

Gin licked his dry lips, anticipating what will happen next. The officer shook his head wildly causing the woman above him to thrash and pull on his hair harshly. Gin caught him reaching under his loose hakama and stroking himself in preparation for the main event.

"I want you,Kenji…don't make me wait any longer" she moaned slowly, she cupped his face to pull him back up.

"As you wish my lady" he gave her an eager smirk before claiming her lips once more.

He prepared himself by her entrance and instead of quickly taking her in one stroke he just played with his tip, allowing himself to take her inch by inch in a slow pace drawing out much pleasure for both of them. They both moaned in chorus as he expertly ground his hips once he filled her completely, she wrapped her legs around him possessively and he played with her breasts with his free hand. She lifted herself up and quickly bucked her hips to meet with his slow forceful thrusts, he lowered his head to nibble along her most sensitive areas, she cried out in joy at her attentive lover.

"Renji, more please" she began to move rapidly underneath him wanting be taken in a more forceful manner.

Gin panted and rested his head against the cool smooth wood of the door, his throbbing loins begged for attention. He wouldn't allow himself the pleasure, not here anyways. His mind absorbing every second of their actions, it tempted him greatly to find release somehow.

Her lover quickly turned her over and she laid on her stomach, a thin film of sweat visible through the lamp light. She sighed gently and the man sat over her crossed legs, he spread her soft cheeks of her lovely bum and pushed himself through. He grunted at the newfound tightness of the position and immediately thrusted quickly, he lowered himself and licked from the center of her back all the way up to her neck. Gin could see the goose bumps rising on her skin.

"I love it when you take me from this position, I can feel you reach me so deeply" She raise her neck to turn to her lover beside her, it was truly the best for she felt him hitting all the right spots within her.

"Your so tight Lady Mari, I don't think I can go on much more" he grunted as his pace quickly became desperate jolting her along, his drops of sweat that rained down her was a cooling relief to their smoldering heat.

"Just hold on a little longer my love…I can feel myself coming" her hands clutched tightly on their discarded clothing and her eyes scrunched down tightly, she knew she was close to her release all she needed was a few more strokes.

"Let's come together Lady Mari" he whispered through her ear and bit her neck as he pounded into her with all his strength, Gin could she her flushed skin as she screamed out finally reaching her peak. He was amazed by the strength of her release, he wondered if all women could do that.

Right behind her the man gave a couple final thrusts before quickly pulling out and his seed shot out in thick ropes covering her back and butt, she sighed at the hot liquid melting on her skin. He panted as he laid his forehead against her shoulders, he lazily rolled himself over laying on his back beside her.

Gin didn't realize that he had crumpled the report in hand while he tried to hold his composure, it was the most exciting thing he has witnessed so far. His heart sped rapidly and he could hear his blood coursing all over his body.

"Oh gods Renji I've never felt so good, I wish my husband would never come back" she groaned her legs still trembling from the after effects of a good screw.

"That can be arranged…" His eyes showed a malevolent glint, she turned to look back at him wondering if he was serious.

"We cant…We can get caught even now was too much of a risk"

"Don't worry, I know people that can make 'accidents' happen…have you heard of the lieutenant of my division? Well he may seem like a kid but rumor is he killed the guy who was just a third seat…Our captain who was a lieutenant at the time just covered it up as an accident by a hollow" she gasped at the rumor although it did have truth to it.

Gin took this as cue to leave, he had no interest in their shady plotting. He looked down at the report and stuck it in between the doors, careful to leave it in a high standing as to not cast suspicion on himself. He quite frankly didn't give a damn if the officer would react to the revelation of being caught in a risky affair with a noblewoman. He quickly flash stepped out of the estate, he cursed at his own body for giving him the urge to satisfy himself.

"Well I guess there isn't much I can do except to take a cold shower…" he laughed and returned towards his barracks, this will be an interesting story to mention to his captain. Although one fleeting thought passed through his mind that he quickly shoved away as soon as it came up, he thought if Rangiku would do the same if she was underneath him, moaning and writhing in pleasure. He shook his head away from the tempting fantasy, he refused to be among the many low men who take joy in imagining her in such a way.

* * *

Her blond hair tossed from side to side as she tried to figure out a way to put up her hair, several different pins laid before her and she was undecided in which one to pick. It was so difficult to decide especially when she had so many choices. Her forehead knitted in concentration as she looked at herself through the vanity mirror by her bureau, she soon saw a familiar face smiling back at her reflection. It didn't surprise her the least bit that he was skillful in entering peoples quarters stealthily, she joked he should have joined the Onmitsukidō instead.

"I like the red dragonfly one over there" he leaned down to whisper at her ear, she quickly whipped around to face him.

"Your late…again" she pouted crossing her arms in mock anger, he read right through it and just returned a coy smile.

"I had errands to run, being a lieutenant aint easy" he raised his arms and began to stretch his back, he walked over to her closet and opened, he looked around rummaging through several boxes and robes much to Rangiku's displeasure.

"What are you doing?" she went up to see what he was looking for

"I know you always have a spare yukata whenever I come over, I just can't find it"

"That's because I gave it away, I thought you were never going to visit me again so I just sold it…" she always made it seem like it was somehow Gin to blame.

"So you want me to sleep naked…do you miss me that much?" a pillow was thrown at his face as soon as the words were uttered. It was always his nature to tease her in any possible way that opens to him.

"No, you idiot I can always borrow another one…let me just ask one of my friends" she walked over to the door and looked both ways before leaving her room.

"They know I'm here?" he asked but was quickly shushed by her waving hand when she returned.

"Yes, but we sneak in boys all the time nobody cares" she whispered.

"We? Do you sneak in boys besides me…If that were the case why didn't you ask them to come and keep you company instead?" Gin felt another pillow thrown at him, he looked up and said he was only kidding.

"Well in the meantime while my friend is looking for a spare robe I was thinking we can do something fun…" She raised her eyebrow at him inviting him to her mischievous plan.

"Oh, what kind of fun?" his smile grew wider, he was always game for anything.

Rangiku walked over to her closet and opened a chest that was hidden by several other boxes, Gin heard the clack of ceramic and glass, he turned his neck up to see what she was pulling out.

"Sake! I managed to save some from this summer's festival, I figured we could finish it together" she raised up two bottles along with a pair of sipping cups, he wondered how this was going to be fun.

"You drink?" it didn't surprise him, she always liked to do things that she really wasn't supposed to do.

"You don't?" she countered his question.

He shook his head, while it wasn't the first time he would drink the alcoholic wine he really didn't like its ability to alter his inhibitions, he didn't like to loose his control over himself. He watched as she pulled on the cork and began to pour its clear yellowish contents into the cups, she settled it down near a cupboard and offered him his cup.

He watched as she downed the first shot as if it were water, she smacked her lips and licked the cup. Her cerulean eyes lit up at the warm feeling that was rising up, she urged him to drink his. Gin slowly sipped his share, feeling the slow burn of the alcohol on his throat.

"So do you like it?" she was quick to serve them another shot.

"Its actually quite strong…are you sure this is sake?" he let the wine settle briefly before bringing it back up to his lips, Rangiku already beat him in drinking the whole cup again.

"Ahh, yes of course c'mon don't tell me that the genius of the fifth division can't handle liquor" she went to serve herself another one.

"Are you sure you can drink this much Ran-chan? I don't want you to pass out and leave me here alone" he handed his cup for her to pour him some more. He wasn't going to allow himself to be one upped in drinking even if he may act silly in the end.

"Are ya kiddin…shittt…I can hold my own, jus watch mehhh" Great she began to curse and slur wonder how much more before she starts being clumsy.

Rangiku downed her fifth shot, she tried with the all her might to not spill the wine as she poured Gin another shot, it silently became a competition as to see who was stronger in handling their liquor.

Gin got up, he cursed at his wobbly legs as he walked over to sit by Rangiku, it was starting to hit him hard. As he sat back down he bumped into Rangiku causing her to spill some sake on her yukata, the wine wet the silk fabric of her chest and he could clearly see her pink nipple showing through, his grin grew impossibly wide.

"Did anyone tell ya you got the greatest pair of boobs in the whole Soul Society?" the words came out quicker than he can register them and he quickly regretted saying them.

"Join tha crowd" she mocked him in his Kansai accent, yup she was really out of it much to his benefit.

"Hey Gin…does your zanpakto…compensate for something?" her eyes held a glint that warned the boy beside her.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled not understanding the situation.

"Well I was thinking your sword can reach pretty far in its Shikai form…and there is a saying that the longer the sword the shorter he is in well…" she tried not to laugh as she tried to finish her sentence but ended up bursting.

Gin couldn't understand what she meant until she took one swig of sake and leaned forward, he stood his ground his smile still in place, he saw her cheeks painted rouge as she leaned very close to his face, her breathe was sweet even after she drank all that sake.

"Show me, I want to see it" his smile dropped along with his heart, was she really serious in her request.

"What a ya mean, Rangiku?"

"Don't play dumb with mehhh…c'mon I wanna see it" she began to tug at the sash of his uniform, Gin quickly stopped her from undressing the lower half of his body but Rangiku held a strong grip and continued to pull.

"Quit it Ran-chan, stop…" he hated that his body was allowing her to continue to pull his sash off she was close to leaving him exposed.

"C'mon Gin if you show me yours, I'll show you mine…I promise" she went back and began to pull her own sash slowly, her fingers clumsily began to pull down her hakama. Gin found himself wanting her to show him, had he been sober he would've stopped her.

Their door suddenly opened and Gin turned to see a girl carrying a white yukata by the entrance, he opened his eyes and felt shame for his pants were half down and Rangiku on top of him ready to undress herself.

"Oh, sorry Rangiku I forgot you had company, well here's the yukata you asked for…Have fun and try not to make too much noise 'kay?" she tossed the robe unceremoniously near them, Gin was left perplexed did these women not care at all?

The girl quickly closed the door and left them alone again, Gin found it strange that it was now Rangiku who was sporting his signature smile. He grabbed the sake bottle and decided to finish whatever was left, he figured he needed it for courage or for whatever may happen that will most likely result in forgetting the incident.

"Great, I finally got the lieutenant of the… fifth division drink alcohol… like a man, hic!" How cute, she hiccupped.

She leaned in again and Gin found it hard to move his body back for he feared he would lose his balance and tip back over, her robe was loose and he can peer in and see that wonderful cleavage so many men get lost in.

"Gin…"she touched his armband as she went to his ear.

"Yeah…"

"You…stink" He realized that he hasn't bathed in his rush to see her, he opened his eyes in surprise.

"If you want we can go to the private bathing area, it's almost midnight and they're closed but…hic! I know how to get…hic! In" she continued to whisper.

She got up and went into her closet, she was clumsy in opening her cabinet and pulling out the towels allowing other robes to fall over. She could care less as she walked over to the door hiccupping and giggling, Rangiku slanted her head over to Gin to come and join her.

'This girl really wants see me naked…' he found that his coordination skills were just as shot as hers and found it a challenge to even walk beside her.

He didn't even know why he followed along with her intentions, perhaps it was that he unconsciously wanted to do the same as well but Rangiku always had the audacity to pursue her curiosity. Much like a cat, ironically.

As the reached the bathing area it was closed with a lock and key, Rangiku reached down to the floorboards and was feeling for a loose piece of board that held the spare key.

"Don't tell anybody…I saw the keeper of the baths…she snuck in her lover one time…and this is where she kept the extra key" she found herself laughing silly and Gin chuckled along with her not caring if they were making too much noise.

She opened the door and pulled Gin in by his armband causing it to slip and fall, not caring at all he let it stay on the ground. Rangiku turned over and put the lock back in closing it again, she put the key nearby and went over to start the warm steam.

Hot water rushed through a small tub and Gin sat on a wooden bench nearby, he turned to see Rangiku taking off her clothes slowly, trying to not tip over. He walked over and surprised her as he told her that he should let him help her, Rangiku smiled and didn't resist. Gin found that Rangiku's hands were quick in taking off his uniform in return, in a couple of minutes they were both bare and warm.

She kicked their clothes aside as to not get them wet and looked back at the older boy in front of her, Rangiku was glad that she was already blushing due to the alcohol. She noticed that he has gotten much taller and that his body had lean cut muscle that wasn't there before she wouldn't let her eyes trail further down for the fear getting caught.

"Ne Rangiku is it me or your those lovely breasts of yours keep getting bigger?" she laughed at his remark the sake dulling there sense of shame.

"Why you put so much focus on my breasts for, I'm starting to think you're like the rest of the guys that keep ogling my chest so much"

Gin stepped up in front of her and she can clearly see all of his body it was hard not to laugh at how silly they were both being.

"Well I could mention other prettier aspects, but I'm afraid you'll think unkindly of me" his eyes trailed down and he made it obvious, he wanted to see how far he can go with this.

Rangiku giggling playfully pushed him away and went to grab a bucket and a washcloth near the bench, after filling it with hot water she sat down and motioned him back over.

"I want you to help me wash my self here's some soap" her hiccups were now gone.

"Like when we use to back in Rukongai…of course" he remembered how they teased each other and played around before being accepted into the Academy.

Rangiku sitting in front of him had her back turned to him and waited. Gin was glad that she could not see him staring at her beautifully shaped back and curved butt, he was even more grateful that the alcohol made it hard for him to get up or she surely would've felt him 'poking' her. Pouring the hot water down her back she lowered her neck and sighed he then put the soap between the washcloth and rub her back in a circular motion. When he created a lather she told him to use his hands to massage her back which he happily obliged.

His skillful hands gently rubbed the knots she had in her back and with his knuckles he trailed the down, Rangiku finding this relaxing leaned forward allowing him to go further down.

"Ran if you keep going lower I might get to see more than just your bum…I think I can see your flower from here" he warned her slyly.

"So what, its not like you haven't seen me naked before" she replied

He continued to rub her back until she told him he could go further, his hands reached up her shoulders and then to her collar. While one hand worked on her neck he let his dominant hand reach down but not crossing her breasts he skipped over them and went to her stomach, Rangiku frowned that he was still playing shy.

"You missed a spot…" her hand grabbed his and placed them back over her breasts, she smirked when she saw his eyes opened at the touch of the soft globes under his palm.

"I was just bein' polite…" his hand stood still.

"Since when did you care about being polite?" She turned her head back to him urging him to keep going.

His hand slowly massaged the firm breast afraid of letting himself go, he worked both her neck and chest. It wasn't long before she was covered in suds, she sighed feeling extremely relaxed. The sake has long taken away her discretions, she placed her hand over his once more and leaned back to tell him that she doesn't care where he wants to touch she in fact would want him to let go of his remaining inhibitions.

Gin accepting her invitation he did something that she had been waiting for years, using his fingers he cupped her chin and instead of soft kiss he went beyond that and slipped his tongue into her slightly parted mouth. Rangiku was amazed at his bold gesture but soon relaxed as she felt him lick the inside of mouth teasingly, she used her tongue to counter his.

Their tongues discovered each others lips and they tasted sake and something more, Rangiku bent her arm to touch his soft hair to pull him closer. They broke for air leaving a thin line of saliva connecting their lips, he could see her skin flushed in pink.

"Your so beautiful right now" his voice husked, something inside Rangiku turned on.

"Gin…" she was at a loss of words, she had wanted this but didn't know what to do next.

Remembering what he saw earlier he decided to put that in to use and started to grab and massage her sensitive chest. She gasped as he used the tips of his fingers to tease her pink nubs, once they stood up in attention he twisted them between his thumb and pointer fingers. Rangiku reached back and circled around his neck laying her head on his shoulders, she watched as he made her body go on fire.

One hand reached further down and stopped right above her flower and he looked at her to see if she would allow him access, she shyly nodded her head not knowing what would happen.

"I guess you're the one who has become shy now" he kissed her gorgeous lips and slid his hand to touch her delicate folds.

He couldn't believe what he was touching, they were like brushing lips with his finger tips. Rangiku cried out softly as his fingers rubbed her inner lips, his forefinger began rubbing up and down and he felt a small gush of liquid come out of her. He smirked as it lubricated her outer folds even more, as he moved his hand to fondle he came across another nub that was starting to peak out, he curiously flickered at it.

"Aahh! Gin" she panted her legs began to shake as he touched her most sensitive area.

"I guess I found your love button Rangiku"

The rough pad of his thumb circled the hardened clit as his other fingers worked their way across her nether lips. Gin didn't know that Rangiku lowered her hand behind her and was searching for his shaft, once she felt a smooth hardness she quickly gave it a strong tug making the silver boy behind her gasp.

"And I guess I found something of yours too" he kissed her as she returned him a grin.

She reached behind to stroke him and he quickly became harder under her touch, Gin didn't want her to have the upper hand and decided that it was tease her with something that he knew would drive her wild. He left his left hand from her breast to join his right down her clit, letting it take over he then put half his middle finger inside her wet cavern. She bolted up at the intrusion and stood still, it was a different feeling than before. His finger slowly explored her inside as he felt her walls clamp down on his digit with resistance, he twisted his finger around to relax the tight opening when she finally accepted him he slowly introduced another digit.

"Gin it feels…" she couldn't mouth the words right, her face flushed from both arousal and alcohol. Her mind was cloudy in pleasure that she has long desired, she had begun to buck her hips to allow his fingers to reach more within her.

"It feels like what…tell me Rangiku" the alcohol did indeed give him courage for he found himself aroused by taunting her and giving her pleasure.

"It feels…like I'm burning …It's so good I don't want you to stop" she couldn't believe she let herself utter those words.

"Do you wanna feel more?" his fingers were now going in and out of her rapidly her breaths were becoming harsh.

Rangiku nodded he head quickly, all her inhibitions tossed out the window. Gin withdrew his hand from her center and marveled at how wet she has soaked his fingers, she whimpered at the loss. He got up from the bench and picked her up to make her sit by the tub, she watched him through heavy lidded eyes as he got between her and lowered himself to his knees and spread her long slim thighs apart. Realizing what he intended to do she quickly shut her legs closed not wanting him to do what she knew he wanted to do.

"C'mon Rangiku, it's alright I aint gonna bite ya…I just want a nibble ya a bit" he kissed her inner thigh nipping at its skin, she felt awkward as she didn't know to let him do it.

"I've never done this before, it's all too weird" she exclaimed.

"Oh Ran believe me your going to wish I had done this sooner" he forcefully opened her legs once more and gave her engorged pink lips one long languid lick, with his lips he enclosed on her nub and was sucking on it. Rangiku immediately gripped his head and threw her body back, her mind was blown away by the different pleasure of his mouth down at her flower.

Remembering all that the officer had done before Gin quickly flickered his tongue at the clit and used his lips to suck and pull at the rest of her responsive areas. He looked up to see Rangiku at the highest peaks of ecstasy, confirming his earlier thoughts he advanced more to add his fingers in her tight orifice. Rangiku thought that she would die of pleasure, never in her whole lifetime would she thought Gin would know how to do this to her body.

Gin's fingers twisted and curved itself inside her, as he slowly pushed them up he felt a pad of flesh that felt different than the rest of the wet softness that enveloped him, he decided to curiously rub against it. At the feeling of her inner spot being stimulated Rangiku rolled her head back and her jaw dropped, she didn't think she could take any more of this intense pleasure, she could swear that she could feel herself leave her body.

"Gin, I feel something coming…" she moaned out, something within her was coiling tighter and tighter and with every lick, stroke and suck he was doing the spring kept winding up, she didn't feel like she could go on any longer. Attentive as ever he kept pressing on it and continued kissing her nub until he felt her insides clamp down harshly at his fingers and Rangiku unleash a harsh scream that signaled her imminent release.

Hot liquid gushed like a water fountain from her tight honeycomb and Gin's face was covered in its sweetness. He raised himself up and grinned from ear to ear when he saw the same color as had the woman before, he knew then that he has given her the greatest pleasure she could ever receive.

"Guess someone's made a mess of themselves" Rangiku panted to her silver friend.

That's why there's this tub of water here for" he went to dip himself in the water to wash himself clean as he got up he went by Rangiku and played with her blonde hair kissing her lips tenderly, she opened her mouth curious to taste herself along with a tinge of sake. She slowly rolled over and joined him in the water, he hugged behind her and asked if she liked it to which she blushed and said she quite in fact loved it.

Rangiku soon turned around and dove underwater, she was not going to let him win in this game. She caught his stiff erection in her hand and swallowed the tip, licking the slit of the head tasting pre-cum. Gin groaned at her sudden assault, he wondered how she knew how to do that. Underwater Rangiku continued to bob her head at his arousal, it felt different to have a hard velvety shaft entering her mouth but figured that it was best to try it.

'Clack' a sound alerted Gin and at once he turned his head to the door and saw that someone was trying to unlock the door. His eyes opened in surprise and he grabbed Rangiku's arms and yanked her away from his pole much to his displeasure, she knitted her eyebrows in confusion until she too heard the sound of the lock opening.

"Shit…what are we going to do?" she was now scared of getting caught, she knew she could severely be punished if they caught her with Gin especially since what they're doing was forbidden at the Academy.

Gin thinking quickly decided that it was best to flash step out as soon as the door was opened, though he was still inebriated he did remember where Rangiku's room was.

A young woman opened the door and felt a strong gush of wind leave the room along with steam. She looked in and saw the whole bath a mess and began cursing to the high heavens to whoever dared enter the baths.

As the woman entered the room she noticed a bundle of clothing that lay in a corner, she walked over it and gasped as she saw the 5th division's lieutenant badge on the floor. Oh what this is going to be juicy…she thought to herself.

* * *

Well that's part one of two but I hope you enjoyed it and please READ AND REVIEW to tell me what you feel.


	2. Part II

Author's Note: I actually had a lot of fun writing this fic as I always wanted to do a lemon so I worked EXTRA hard and took notes from my favorite authors. So I hope you really enjoy it

And if I made you happy PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite's property. This is just a fancy of mine.

Warning: This is so sugary and lemony I think it will give you diabetes so beware! I will now have to go and get my insulin shot

* * *

~Part TWO~

Rangiku was wet and naked in his arms, her slim legs wrapped around his waist, they gasped as they felt the cold air of her bedroom whipping their bodies. Rangiku used the opportunity to wrap her lips around his and taste his tongue, her sensitive orchid pressed hard against his trunk. He laughed as he clumsily closed the door and went to grab a titty to lick its pink nipple, in his drunkenness he loved the feeling of almost getting caught. He playfully dropped her on her futon, and crouching on top of her he began to nip and bite her thighs hungrily. The girl couldn't stop laughing as he rose leaving a trail of bites and kisses up her body as he claimed her pouted red lip, his tongue twirled around his Rangiku wondered how did he learn to kiss someone like that.

Feeling the spirit of competition, she raised herself up bit his neck as she pushed him back on his hands.

She wanted to be on the dominant position and went to suckle on his tip tasting the salty tear that spouted up. He moaned and closed his eyes further, her head making quick work on the whole shaft. She has seen her friends do this to the other boys and was curious to try it, she wanted to see Gin's face as he releases into her mouth.

As she sucked and licked the underside of his cock his arm snaked on her head gently thrusting into her awaiting mouth, his eyes rolled back as he felt her tongue twisting around his head, he allowed himself to pant out her name. She smiled her head bobbing quicker, she controlled her gag reflex and attempted to reach almost all his shaft. For Gin the sensation of his bursting tip reaching her tonsils was the final blow and as he tried to pull out as to not release in her mouth but she held on his hips to keep him from pulling out. Hot cum spraying into throat, she greedily swallowed every drop her tongue milking the remainder from his over sensitive tip.

He grabbed her arms to push back down to lay next to her, his dick somewhat still erect he decided to use the time to recover and play with her.

Gin slid his hands to the back of her head and spread her legs over. She laid on her back while he faced her laying on his side, his hands using her lubrication to slide his fingers to arouse her further. Rangiku cried out happily as she licked and nibbled his ear, it wasn't long before she felt him grow hard as new by her thigh his cock hot and hard

Now he was ready for the main event, spread her legs around herself he positioned at her entrance and saw for a moment she hesitated.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle like I am with Shinsō, in and out I promise" at this she giggled that he referenced his cock to his zanpaktō.

He pushed in just the tip and Rangiku tightened herself immediately around his head, Gin lowered himself to brace her as he went slowly deeper, she bit her lip from crying out the pain stinging her. He pulled back an inch before diving again filling her more, he looked at Rangiku's scrunched face and kissed her tell that pain will be gone soon.

Although the sake took the edge of the pain Rangiku felt as she were ripping inside, she tried her hardest to block out the pain and her legs were quivering by Gin's sides in her nervousness. She held on to him, and wanted him to continue but the pain was getting difficult with every inch he pushed into.

"Do you want me to stop?" he said huskily in her ear, it took all his willpower to stop himself from not moving wildly.

"Don't Gin just let me get use to you it's bigger than I imagined it to be" she panted feeling him smirk by her cheek.

" I'll make you forget the pain Rangiku you'll see" he pushed himself all the way to the base and she silently cried out at finally being filled.

Gin groaned at her chokehold grip she had on him, it was slightly painful as his body was squeezed so much that the head swelled greatly in a literal sense it felt like his dick had turned into a lollypop. She was so tight and snug he was glad he had came before for he would've erupted then and there.

"We fit Gin..." she whispered to him lovingly as she prepared herself to give all of what she had left to him.

Rangiku surprised him by being the first to move, she raised her bum slightly before coming to meet his pelvis whimpering at the movement. She could feel his whole cock as if she were touching it with her hand, the base, the shaft and the head, every vein that popped pulse and twitch she felt within her. Rangiku could feel the pain quickly melting away with newly found pleasure, she wanted more of the silver boy on top of her.

"Gin please move" she begged him to which he wasted no time.

He thrusted his hips softly at first so slow she barely felt it, she wrapped her legs around his back and held on to his shoulders, Gin bit on to her neck as he tried to compose himself moving into her, the pleasure blinding him. She pressed herself to fit more of him in her as he slowly started a rhythm, with his right hand he grabbed her hip and with the left her shoulder using the new leverage to grind his hips against her sensitive mound, Rangiku panted out loud.

"Ah it's feeling good now" her nails dug into his pale flesh bringing out red lashes, her hands were beginning to roam upwards to cup his face making him face her. His blues connected with hers and she has never felt so lost within them, he only opened them with her for that was the only way he could be truthful to her. His tongue licked and pulled on her lips as she responded to biting his.

Her breasts bounced at every movement and he grabbed a handful and with his finger he rolled the small nub till they perked, he lowered his head to strongly suck on it emitting a low growl as he felt his reiatsu flare up, he tried hard to suppress it for he knew others would begin to sense it. Rangiku felt his energy over powering hers and made now effort in battling it she accepted and began to ride out his movements.

"Faster Gin I want more" she sighed loudly she urged him as his mouth was doing quickly on her breasts, she battered her lower body no longer feeling pain. At this he removed himself from her embrace and grabbed her legs and hooked them on his shoulders and laid over them, there was no resistance from her as he drilled into her succulent core with all his force. His eyes flashed visions of white as every time he dove in her his cock he felt he was rubbing her insides in the most pleasurable way.

"Ran…I'm not going to last much longer" the pressure that was building in his lower spine was beginning to become too heavy.

"Gin, I feel it, I feel it coming again" she cried out loudly they didn't hear the banging that went on their walls from neighbors who were annoyed with their fiasco.

Her nerves were overloaded with perpetual satisfaction and she soon lost feeling in her extremities, she soon felt as she was falling off a cliff.

She cried out savagely as she felt herself implode within herself, she clawed Gin's chest as she rode out her violent orgasm, small drops of blood began to spring out from the welts. Gin sucked air through his clenched teeth as he thrashed into her a couple more times brutally, her grip was now unbearably tight as it wanted to milk him of all that he's got.

"Shit, fuck…" he cursed as he felt all his reiatsu pour into Rangiku, he punched the wall next to them denting it. Rangiku rolled her hips slowly prolonging both their pleasures as she felt him flood her with his essence, he twitched at the feeling of himself erupting inside her. He remained within her, spent and his mind foggy.

"So this means Shinsō is the real deal…" Rangiku whispered coyly beside him.

"Yup…" he chuckled as he rolled over her to lay by her side, the remained in each other's embrace.

They laughed to themselves as Rangiku's neighbors continued pounding on their wall, it wasn't long that their felt their bodies spent and lulled themselves in heavy sleep.

* * *

A heavy knock on the door woke Gin up, he scrunched his head as an awful hammering pressure squeezed his skull. He threw a pillow at the door but when he saw that it wasn't his room his eyes widened in realization. Looking down he saw Rangiku naked with a small blush on her cheeks, she looked so blissful beneath him. Before long all the hazy memories of their alcohol induced play came into mind, and a wide smirk graced his face, he had made love to Rangiku Matsumoto the desire of almost every man in the Gotei 13. But was even more triumphant is that he had made her come…twice, lets see if anyone can top that.

The pounding on the door continued, he shook Rangiku to get dressed. She looked at the door and in a fit of panic ran to put on the nearest robe she could find, she began cursing at whoever snitched at him being in her room.

"Well we were pretty loud" he followed her and then realized that he has forgotten his uniform back in the baths.

"Shit…."

"Oh gods Gin your uniform, we left it back at the baths…" he heart sank at the realization, she was dressed but he remained naked.

"Rangiku Matsumoto! Open this door at once I know you have lieutenant Ichimaru at your quarters" she recognized the voice to be the keeper of the baths, she didn't know what to do. She then ran to throw a light green kimono over Gin, he looked at her perplexingly but decided it was better than having nothing.

As soon as she opened the door her eyes went wide at noticing the Captain of the 5th division standing right behind the angry woman, he looked at her with a kind innocent smile as if this was only a casual visit.

"Good morning Captain Aizen, Miss Mari…Is there a problem?"

"Don't play stupid with me Matsumoto we know you have a BOY-" she was quickly cut off by the captain.

"There seems to be predicament concerning my lieutenant, I understand he spent the night at you dormitory?" His voice was calm and serene, before she could answer Gin came up behind her and fully opened the door greeting his captain with the usual beam.

"Good Morning Capt'n sorry to be bringing you up in this mess" He made it look so easy thought Rangiku.

"Get dressed we have a lot to do today" he tossed him his uniform nonchalantly and turned away from them.

"Wait, there is a certain matter at hand Captain" Mari cried out but he still didn't turn to her.

"You need not worry, my lieutenant will be dealt with properly at its own time now if you'll excuse me" Captain Aizen began walking out to the corridor leaving the young woman flustered.

Before Gin left to follow his captain he reached to grab Rangiku and give her one last kiss making her smile.

"No regrets?" he asked to which she licked his lip and whispered none.

As he left her room Rangiku was totally oblivious to the angry woman beside her who has witness their little love kiss. She angrily confronted her, threatening to tell her superiors for her indecent and scandalous behavior. Rangiku turned quickly on her heels and began to say out loud for all to hear including Captain Aizen

"Are you kidding me? First of all do you want ME to tell them HOW I found the hidden key? I really think someone besides me has a lot more to lose, Second what proof do you have that I did anything indecent with him, you have no witnesses as anyone can vouch that all he was doing was helping me study Kido spells" she looked around at her neighbors who nodded back at her, they were willing to keep quiet about the whole affair. Nobody wanted to be on Rangiku Matsumoto's bad side.

"Then why was his clothes in the private baths?" she weakly countered.

"Well as anybody knows when you're a doing any kind of physical activity besides being with a man…as your so accustomed to doing you tend to get dirty so I offered him the bath" her quick wit made the woman turn scarlet in shame.

"Don't think you got away this easy Matsumoto, just slip again watch I will be happy to see your downfall" Mari gritted through her teeth, Rangiku gave her a cocky smirk and raised her eyebrow signaling her leave.

When both women left the captain and lieutenant that had heard everything from afar began walking from the dormitories.

"She is really clever that young girl of yours" Aizen commented.

"What did I tell ya before Capt'n she is just a friend" he sighed wanting to get out of the dingy clothes.

"Mind explaining those bruises on your neck" Gin's eyes widened at his observation, seems Rangiku left visible evidence.

**_"Their badges of honor Capt'n Aizen" he replied truthfully._**

* * *

Well First of all a BIG Thanks to **Shinigami School Girl **for your review, you're my official cheerleader! Im glad my fic made your day. That's what Im here for!

And A lot of thanks to **GIN-NEKO66**, hope this satisfies your curiousity, Im actually not that good in teasing ;)

On a side note THEIR WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! I will just post it on Rangiku's birthday to be fair. So stay tuned!


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue Chapter that I thought would be tasteful to set in Rangiku's POV (because it's her Birthday) and I it's a new style of writing I wanted to try out, hopefully all will enjoy!

I decided to do this early so I can submit this for the GINRAN FANWORKS Contest. Hopefully with much prayer it makes it.

Warnings: Steamy stuff only a horny girl could dream off…LOVELY STEAMY SEX

* * *

_ ~Epilogue~_

The pitter patter of rain has lulled me to sleep in this clammy summer afternoon, I was dreaming that I had been with _him_ again. It has left my skin on fire and my breathing quite erratic. Three months have passed since we gave ourselves to each other and I have loved every encounter since then. He always came back to me touching my body with new bearing, I felt as if I had a different lover each time. I have never felt more excited to feel his presence near my door, I would feel the dampness between my legs grow more whenever I would hear his voice. He has left me at a loss of words when he faces me, his slim fingers sliding to untangle the knot of my robe. I would feel exposed the second he would open his eyes and that smile of his turn into a satisfied smirk.

_I would play coy for now…_

His long neck would bend down to nip at my bare collar, his tongue would flicker near my ear teasingly. Taunting me of where it would do the same, I knew and it drove me wild. His hands so skillful I haven't even felt when my top would come undone until his warm breath brushes my skin.

"_Ya tremblin' Ran I can see your face turnin' red"_

He's teasing me, he loves it…its his foreplay. My chest is rising and falling along with every heavy breath I take, I feel those hands cup my sensitive breast, tips already up in attention. I wrap my legs around him as he pushes me down on to the floor, he is more aggressive today. His tongue leaves a hot trail from my jawbone down to pink nipples, he playfully bites them. I sigh pleasurably at feeling

"_Ya like that?" _

I moan in response, his body is on top of mine, I can feel his cool skin as I arch my back. I ask myself when he undressed himself. My hands snake around behind his head keeping him where I want him to be, I feel his hands traveling south and yank my underwear off of me.

"_I don't know why ya keep putting them silly human garments when ya know I'm gonna rip them off"_

I hear him mocking me as he licks the shell of my ear. Before I know I can open my eyes he plunges himself deep into me, the air quickly leaving my lungs. He lifts me back up and I am riding him astride, at this point I throw all my reservations out the window and buck my hips. I feel him smile through my lips as he carries me up against a wall, my legs climbing higher on his long lean body as I begin to move slowly. No matter how many times I've done this already I am still amazed at his size. His hands are around my rear, kneading them as he grinds against me harshly, I start to moan out his name. I claw at his back and roll my hips rapidly I can feel him pulsing inside me.

"_Atta girl"_

As I use his shoulders for leverage I look over to see his back muscles flex with each thrust. I've never felt more turned on. His silver hair is mixing with mine as we're both jumping up and down, his eyes looking down at me. They stare intently at me, I feel my legs go numb with pleasure. I begin to show my true colors at this point and he is reveling in it. He starts to slow down a bit not because its exhausting him, no…he can go for hours in this position. He wants to hear me beg for him while I am in the most open state I can be in.

"_Fuck me harder, slam it into me"_

He is sucking air through his teeth as I cry out this obscene command. I have long not cared what I cried out, I only wanted him. He relents he is now drilling himself into me slamming my back against the wall. I feel our releases building up, I'm coiling myself inside. My toes curl as he kisses my mouth callously his tongue lapping up against mine. My burning flesh finds cool relief as his sweat falls down on me like rain mingling with mine. I pull myself closer to him, I can see his vein pulsing rapidly on his neck and I bite it causing him to groan.

"_Say it Ran, I want to hear ya say it"_

He knows what I want to say, but I never give myself entirely until the very end. I stay quiet until he begins to torture me with those forceful thrusts, I throw a challenging gaze and rotate my hips over him. He loves to play these games even when I am lost in ecstasy. I feel his tip throbbing inside me. He stabs into my womb in sheer desperation, I didn't want to say it.

"_I'm not gonna quit till ya say it, tell me"_

I'm so close but he doesn't give me enough to push me off the edge, my legs a jolting wildly as I try to move on my own but he presses my hips down. I bite into his shoulder blade in frustration and tug at his hair roughly. I don't care if I wrench his hair out I need to come, but what I give in abuse he simply returns in soft kisses as if it's the only way he can silently plead for me to give up.

"_Rangiku…" _

He grunts his tone is not as confident as it was before, I notice he is holding himself back with all his strength. He wants to release himself within me just as bad as I want but he is extremely persistent. My judgment is so cloudy with the rush that is overtaking me and as I throw my head back I whimpered out what he wanted to hear so anxiously.

"_Gin, I love you" _

We collapse on the floor as I am sitting on his lap, his mouth hungrily attaches itself to mine. He begins to give me the liberation I needed, I can feel myself at the peak that brings me milliseconds away to pure satisfaction but it paused. And I opened my eyes when a fresh breeze hits my face.

"Ne, Rangiku you woke up"

I look at the face that I have gazed at so lovingly many times before. I blush as I realized I had another one of those frustrating dreams that I get teased out my mind. I never reach that point of completion in them. Only when it isn't real, it leaves me feeling hot and bothered. I look at those azure crystals that are gleaming right in front of me and I pull him into a kiss. He doesn't resist, I think he expects it. I feel his wide smile grow when he slips his playful tongue inside my mouth. I start battle him, I take his hands and put them on my breasts. I didn't want to waste anymore time.

"I'm not even here a minute and ya already want me to strip ya" He laughs at my urgent need for him. I begin to untie his hakama when he stops me, I look at him annoyed at his interruption.

"Not here, there's somethin' I wanna show ya" His voice is surprisingly low and I stop my hands from messing with his clothes any further. He takes them and lifts me up from my futon, my legs are still shaky from the dream. He notices them and then offers me to ride on his back so he can flash step to where he wants to take me. At first I was afraid he would feel the wetness between my legs but I conceded when I realized the quicker we get to this place the quicker I will receive my release.

I climbed on him and as he jumped out at blinding speed I could feel the fabric of my hakama rubbing deliciously against my core. I tried to suppress the moan as every jerk he made as we jumped over buildings made my insides burn with desire. I rested my head at the back of his neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like mint, meaning he had recently bathed himself. I grinned in anticipation for what he has planned.

As we landed on a veranda he quickly turned himself around to shush me, I nodded in reply and noticed we were in a small mansion. As I opened my mouth to ask where we were, he pressed his fingers to my lips.

"Ya always wanted to know where I learned to fuck, right?" I didn't exactly put it that way but I do remember asking him that some time ago.

"This is the place, but ya can't say a single word or we'll be caught" When he told me this he turned to open the door slowly, he peered in and moved aside. He gestured me to look in, I blushed not knowing what would be inside. What I saw made my jaw drop, it was completely surreal.

"Kenji…yes, lick me right there" A voluptuous woman in all her finery laid naked among her silks, a man with only his hakama laid between her thighs, his head attached itself in sensitive center. I could see his tongue languidly rotate over her nub and roll back up and down her puffed folds. I twisted my legs together unconsciously wanting the same feeling within my own.

I see the woman raking his back with her long beautifully sculpted nails, and moved his tongue swiftly inside. It all made sense to me now, how Gin came to me and made love to me so proficiently. The whole scene was not helping the current situation I find myself in, I begin to rub my thighs together as I try to relieve myself from the urge. I slowly close my eyes and sigh, telling myself to relax.

"You poor thing, let me help you" Gin stood directly behind me and undid my bottoms, he pulled them down exposing my bottom half. He grabbed my hips and pulled them back, he kneeled down to bring my rear closer to him. I began to shake my head when I realized what he wanted to do.

"My you're this wet already? You're overflowin'" his fingers brushed my soaked lips, he brought them forth to show me my juices dripping down from them, I felt ashamed. He chuckled and told me he was happy to have this reaction. He bit my cheek and I gasped out in surprise.

"I really love your bum Ran, it's so plump" he gave it a playful smack and proceeded to rub my core with his thumb, it tried to stay quiet as a groan came up my throat.

"Just watch and let me enjoy myself right here" He leisurely stuck his tongue inside me, I felt my knees buckle. I pressed my head against the cool frame of the door, he gradually inserted more of himself inside me, and I heard him sigh in delight.

I look back to the couple amusing themselves with their erotic play. The man is continuing to gratify his lover with his skillful tongue, as she pants out his name I can see the blissful expression cross her soft face. I was enjoying Gin's mouth on me just as much as she was, the only thing was that I couldn't cry out freely.

Gin did his own variation though, he already knew how to move to give me the most pleasure. I felt his fingers moving slowly within my core, he slipped them inside and began torturously twisting them. I bit my sleeve to suffocate my moans, I felt being tossed back and forth between delectable ecstasy and tormenting pleasure. Gin knew that it wasn't enough, I needed him. I wanted to cry out for him to fill me and rub my pleasure center till I passed out.

"Your making too much noise" I heard him slowly get up, I lazily looked back and saw the small puddle of wetness that I had made. He wiped the dribble from his chin before untying the sash of his robes. In a flash he had wrapped the cloth over my mouth and grabbed my arms pulling them back. I didn't struggle as he bound them behind my back for I felt too weak to refute anything. He lifted my body back up and I felt a hot velvet rod poke me from behind. I began to move my rear so that I can push it inside me but Gin moved himself away.

"Now I want ya to be a good girl and not make too much noise, don't want ya spoiling the fun" He pointed to his head in the couple's direction and I saw her climb herself on top of the man and align his shaft with her entrance. He told her that he needed to feel her inside and kept muttering the same phrase. I felt Gin's cock tease my entrance and would hold me back every time I tried to impale myself on him. I looked back at him pleading with him but he returned the same wide grin as before.

"Do you want me?" I quickly bobbed my head unable to speak due to the sash acting as a gag. He put in the first inch slowly and I closed my eyes waiting for him to fill me. He didn't move a centimeter further and pulled back. I whined at the loss.

"Do you yearn for me?" Damn Gin and his games, I groaned out a reply growing frustrated I tried to release my binds but he has knotted them tight. I stopped as soon as I felt him plunge halfway inside me, I rolled my eyes back. But again he didn't go in any further and pulled back out.

"Do you love me?" I blinked repeatedly at that question, I didn't expect him to ask it and I turned back around and I found a rare look in his face. His eyes shown sincerity and he pined to know my response. I sighed and slowly dipped my head, he can be so dense sometimes. At this he gave me a genuine smile and then finally filled himself within my soaked center. We both shuddered in the sensation, and he began to thrust his hips picking up momentum as I swayed back and forth.

I heard the woman scream in joy and as I turned my attention back on them I saw her grind herself roughly against her lover. I remembered the times I had Gin in that same position and how I enjoyed dominating him, I felt his hand snake up to grab my bouncing breast. The supple mound overflowing his hand as he grips it for leverage. He bends over me and places tender kisses down my back. His game of give and take always had me on edge, I never knew which way it would turn but it always ended up with me imploring him to satisfy me. I felt his hand move from my breast to move my gag. Turning my head towards his he licked and sucked on my lips. I playfully nipped at his, running my tongue over the roof of his mouth.

"I love it when your like this my sweet Ran" I kiss him in return, I can see the lust in his eyes overpowering him, driving him deeper into me.

He lets go of the sash that binds my arms as he drills himself faster using both hands on my hips. I still cannot untie them and just jerk back against his movements, my body blazing in the heat. To my content the rain has turned into a light drizzle sending a cool mist over my body. I gaze back at the woman who was now in the same position as I, her partner taking her from behind.

She uses her hand to rub her nub as he moves inside her, she seems so close to completion. Gin watching the same thing, moves his hand to do the same, I weakly pant his name. I mutter out that I'm close and respond by ramming in harder. I can feel my eyes roll back, I sense my center winding itself ready to spring with the right movements. Gin's long fingers tweak my swollen nub, I find my release and scream with all my might forgetting the joining party on the other side. Gin bucks his final thrusts and I feel his tip burst forth, he grits his teeth as shockwaves course through our bodies

I slowly recover to feel Gin finish himself within me, he cursed quietly as he slowly pulled himself out. I breathe heavily and noticed that the couple were just as spent as we were, I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"Kido spell, they can't see or hear us, much less sense us" Gin said between breaths. He lazily untied me and returned his sash back on his hakama. I felt so weak that my legs gave way and I ended up sitting on the wet floor. All his essence spilling out of me, I silently prayed that what we just did wouldn't lead to an irreparable mistake. It wasn't the first time but then again today was a safe day so I relaxed myself leaning against the door.

"Why did you tie me up and told me to stay quiet?" I manage to ask him he, quickly dressed he had a habit of helping me dress up after we had our fun. He kneeled down helping me tie up my pants.

"I thought it would be fun" I weakly smacked him cursing him for draining all of my energy. He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

"C'mon lets get ya back home, so you can wash ya self" He carried me, as I got up my legs where still trembling. He smirked at the knowledge of giving me such a strong orgasm. Again he flash stepped out of the scene.

"So this is what you do all day, watch people have sex" I mockingly mentioned, I couldn't complain it brought me such delight whenever we had our encounters.

"Pretty much, its fun ain't it?" I knew he was joking but I went along with it.

"No, you're a sleazy perv" He laughed out loud his eyes turning back into there fox like slits.

"But you're with me, so what that make you?" I bit his ear at his wise crack at me.

We got back to my dormitories and as I went to prepare myself for a bath I notice Gin turn to the window to leave. I felt a pang in my heart. I reached out and grabbed his arm, he turned to look back at me.

"Oh no you're not getting off that easy" I warn him, he wanted me to pull him back as I see his face lighting up.

"What ya mean, ya want me to join you?" He knew what I wanted, but he just wanted to hear it again.

"I want you Ichimaru Gin to…" I pause momentarily, I decided to be direct with my desires this time.

"I want you to fuck me" Surprisingly he opened his eyes at me, I stared at him curiously.

"The dark side is fun isn't it?" He pulls on my hand and we walk towards the baths ready for another round of teasingly play

* * *

Yay Im done! Well I hope you enjoy this kinky fic cuz I know I did! And please tell me your thoughts on it. And one more thing

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANGIKU you sexy beast!


End file.
